User talk:Dinoguy1000
My talkpage policy: If you leave me a message here, I will reply to it here. If I leave you a message on your talkpage, I will expect replies there. Welcome to Wikia! Thanks for creating the logo for this site. Let me know if you need any help here. Angela (talk) 02:29, 19 July 2007 (UTC) : No problem, but I'm not actually the one who made it... ;) I just squashed it so it wouldn't cover stuff up. --Dinoguy1000 What? 18:41, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Are you an admin? High, I'm Clonehunter. The same clonehunter on The Carnivores Saga Forums, Many STarwars and Jurassic PArk video game fansites, and admin of Modders Central. I would just like to know who's the admin here, or if you are? Or if any admins are still even active here. Thanks. --Mr. Clonehunter(Report your W.M.D.) 14:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Hello CloneHunter, you can see a list of admins on here (and on any MediaWiki wiki) by looking at . As it happens, I just got admin/bureaucrat privileges on here, so I should be able to help you with whatever you need. =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 21:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for the info. I would like to know how I could help here in any way, and hopefully move this Wiki to the Wiki Spotlight (100 non stub articles). So if I could help in any way just leave a message on my Talk page. Thanks!--Mr. Clonehunter(Report your W.M.D.) 13:21, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::No problem; I'm an admin on Wikipedia as well (which takes a lot of work), so I have a pretty good understanding of how the software works - if you need any help, feel free to ask. In the meantime, there's definitely plenty of work to be done around here, but I'm really still feeling it all out myself - I'm probably going to focus on a couple of articles to see what I can do before I really settle on anything specific. In the meantime, though, there's plenty of article expansion that can be done, and we also need more images (something I intend to do some work on shortly). Might I ask if you actually have any of the Carnivores games, by the way? (and one last note, a habit I got into on Wikipedia is keeping all discussion together on user talk pages; this makes it easier to go back and read through old discussions and also eliminates problems that come up when more than two people are participating =) ) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 08:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) No problem and thanks for the welcome! Hi, I'd like to know if we could atleast use The Carnivores Saga's photos'? Thanks Thanks that cleared up a lot of my questions, oh, and i ment machf's site Template Hi again, I think I've done something. I was tweaking with the spinosaurus template trying to add a picture, I added one and when i was done I noticed the picture was on top of the template and some of the words in the template to the right. Also, the words and picture are on top of every other page with a template. I was hoping you would tell me how to fix this.Monkey Shooter 22:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed the template for you (and just to be clear, that template is used for all Carn, Carn2, and Carn Ice Age animals, and I'm probably going to expand it to cover Dinosaur Hunter as well). The animal infobox automatically uses images if they are named correctly, and I am using specific images for this case; I'll upload images for the C2 pointable animals before long. In the meantime, you can add the images you've uploaded elsewhere in their respective articles. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 00:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Picture Hi again, I recently added a photo but I have a problem. I wanna add the link to the page I got it from but there's no licensing tab to add the link. Can you help me please? Heres the link http://carnivores-saga.webs.com/[[User:Monkey Shooter|Monkey Shooter]] 12:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just poacher.jpg|action=edit}} edit the picture like you would a normal page, and add the link. You can add the source link in the "Summary" textbox when uploading a picture, as well. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 20:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Pachy Picture Oh, sorry, I just thought that if i add a renamed version of your picture it would rename the the file itself. I did it because when you renamed the pachy's page it no longer used the pictures for the template. I was trying to fix this by renaming it but I really can't figure out how. Since you uploaded the pics I think you can do it. I hope you manage to fix the template for the Pachy.Monkey Shooter 00:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Just ignore the above post. You got what I ment :)Monkey Shooter 00:23, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dinoguy, I recently edited the DB Shotgun page. I wait for your thoughts before I edit any other articals. I was thinking we could add a Trivia page to each artical to post interesting facts about the subject. Also, mabye making a page for Cityscape and its weapons. As much as some people try to forget about that game, it is still canon to the series. Let me know your thoughts.ShadowRex8 20:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, and welcome to the wiki, ShadowRex8. =) Are you a member of The Carnivores Saga forum (if so, what's your username)? :I saw, it looks pretty good, except that the infobox should be above the rest of the content on the page (I fixed that and made some other adjustments for you to look off of ;) ). Carnivores Cityscape already has an article, as you can see, but we definitely need more info on Cityscape and its animals, areas and weapons; I don't have the game myself so I can really only do so much with it. :Feel free to start editing anywhere you'd like; I watch pretty much every page on the wiki, so I'll be notified of any changes you make to existing articles, allowing me to check your changes and make any necessary fixes. ;) If there's anything you need help with, please don't hesitate to ask! 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 02:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not on Carnivores Saga, hoever, it seems like a really nice place. Perhaps someday I'll join. I have CityScape but it doesn't work on my new comp. But I've played it, so I can help you with animals, weapons, etc.ShadowRex8 19:27, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Cool, I'd definitely appreciate the help. =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 20:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes they did change the sound when it dies. Gallimimus Sound The sound for the Gallimimus was not changed in C:DH. Nor was any other sound in that game. I can't understand how anyone can relate the two sounds. Monkey Shooter 21:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :That claim was made by User:Dobby122, not me - see the edit history of Gallimimus and the comment directly above this section. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 22:09, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I know I was just telling you my thought on it. Sorry if I sounded rude. Monkey Shooter 22:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem, I just wasn't sure if you did know. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 22:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I meant somewhat like a human scream. 12:48 May 28, 2011 (Central Standard Time U.S.) Dobby 122 :::::Personally, I think it sounds more like a cat moaning (e.g. when confronting another cat), but that's just me. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 19:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I know we each have different thoughts about the sound. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Dobby122 (talk • ) 15:59, May 30, 2011. :::::::That may be true, but by no stretch of my imagination can I see how you hear the Gallimimus' death call and think "human scream". :::::::Also, you can sign your comments by typing four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your comment. This will automatically insert your username and the time you posted the comment. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 18:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes I would say it's true about the thoughts. Dobby122 16:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Iguanodon Hey, so I was wondering about the Iguanodon page: Should there be a section on it about the Iguanodon made by JenDOS and Rexhunter 99, since technically it can be an original dinosaur, or should it just contain info about the Primal Prey Iguandoon only? Your expert wisdom would be greatly appreciated! Saurian Target 04:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I have been thinking off-and-on for some time now how we should best deal with mods like that. I know we need to document them somehow, but I really am not sure of the best way to do so (I do think, though, that for animals and weapons at least, documenting mods in the main article probably isn't the way we want to go). The methods I've been considering are something like "Mods/''mod name''" versus "Article/mods", though these are hardly the only possible ways and I'm definitely open for suggestions. =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 04:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed, and I think the "Mods/''mod name''" would actually be a really good way to display them. But yes, it would be great to have mods like those on here, if someone would be willing to add them, I think I'm unqualified for the job. Saurian Target 03:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Eventually, we'd want to have a system in place that would allow anyone to easily add new mod pages. For now, though, you shouldn't worry about trying to make the perfect article - maybe a sentence description or two, and a link to the relevant forum topic(s), should suffice. :::Also, it seems you're having trouble getting the hang of indenting comments. It's pretty easy, you just have to remember to add one colon (:) to the "stack" - so, for instance, in replying to this message, you'll start your comment with four colons (::::). =) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 04:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: Why don't we make it loud and clear that the animal is a mod, so nobody will think otherwise? Monkey Shooter 10:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::We should do that anyways, of course, but we probably don't want to go around mixing information on official stuff with information on mods. ;) 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 15:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Rhino Hi Dinoguy1000, do you mind me asking what is wrong with the new Woolly Rhinoceros page edit. I don't see what's wrong with adding information on an incorrect feature of an animal. Do mind telling me? Monkey Shooter 02:03, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :It's because it is established canon (though not necessarily in-game) that the animals you hunt in the Carnivores games have nothing to do with Earth animals; they simply look alike by sheer coincidence and as a result, it is meaningless to say that an animal in a Carnivores game is not an accurate portrayal of its Earth counterpart. See "Q: Your Dinopedia contains mistakes about the dinosaurs! Why are some of the dinosaurs so disproportionally small/big/fast?" on Tatem Games' FAQ page. 「ダイノガイ 」? · Talk⇒Dinoguy1000 07:36, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well... I always believed that it was meant to explain why the animals became different over time. ::I also have a lot of evidence to prove that these animals did indeed have Earth Origins. ::(Note: This list applies to all organisms of FMM UV-32.) ::#The dinosaurs are called reptiles. The animals wouldn't be called reptiles unless they were indeed gentically reptiles. ( If they were weren't "true" reptiles, this would be confirmed). ::#The polar animals are called mammals. This important for the reasons mentioned before. ::#The ability to convergently evolve an almost identical appearence in this varied (both geologically and biologically) environment would be virtually impossible unless it was the genuine animal, ::#The plants found on the planet still exist or existed on our world. This is impossible unless the plants had eath origins. ::#Tyrannosaurus is referred to by its species name, T-Rex. This can only be possible if it is the genuine Tyrannosaurus. ::#It is perfectly possible if these animals are slightly different through evolutionary adaptations. Like Rexhunter99 frequently states on the forums and facebook pages, the varied amounts of animals from different geologic periods interacting with each other would need evolution to ultimately balance the ecosystem. ::#There is evidence of Yautja (Predator) activity. Various Yautja remnents such as pyramids, temples, and dormant xenomorph eggs are found across the planet's known locations. It is also possible (and Action Forms most likely reason for inserting these features) that Predators brought the dinosaurs to the planet. If you watched the movie Predators, you would know that Yautja bring animals they deemed worthy to hunt (such as humans) to game hunting planets (FMM UV-32 could indeed be one). Dinosaurs and other extinct animals could easily be worthy candidates for hunting. :::I believe that it was Action Forms intent to create real dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals on a different planet while creating a mysterious origin of these creatures. They added clues and Tatem Games created the connections and made it believable. ::: :::BTW, I also add the .TXU's and .TXM's of Carnivores Ice Age you wanted. I still have the fresh installed copy.Monkey Shooter 00:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC)